


The Champagne Minuet: the Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Series: The Notes Played In Between Podfics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bad Puns, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Will Figures It Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will figures the truth out over dinner. Hilarity ensues."<br/>Part 3 of the <i>Notes Played In Between</i> series by <b>DarkmoonSigel</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champagne Minuet: the Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the series I read. Bwahahaha.  
> Apologies for my poor French.  
> NOTE: for some reason, the site is currently not allowing me to credit the original work under "this work was inspired by..." I shall try to fix this later....  
> The original is located at https://archiveofourown.org/works/838915.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Champagne%20Minuet.mp3) | **Size:** 9.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:27
    * [M4B](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Champagne%20Minuet.m4b) | **Size:** 5.0 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:27
    * [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/champagne-minuet)
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me!  
  
---|---


End file.
